Wong (Earth-9997)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = The mutation of Wong turned him into two identical beings tied at waist height in opposition to each other, with four arms, two heads but no legs. | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Servant to the Sorceress Supreme; Leader of the Tong of Creel | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 4 | Death = Universe X Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = The past history of Wong on Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, when the Terrigen Mist was released into Earth's atmosphere, Wong began to mutate due to his exposure to the element. His lower body would mutate into that of conjoined twins that were attached at the waist. One half would be his dark side, jealous and spiteful of being Dr. Strange's manservant, and the other plain ordinary Wong. Mephisto would use this to his advantage, and use Wong as a pawn in his plans to create divergent realities. He would have Wong use an enchantment spell on Clea to make her fall in love with Loki. He would then play on her frustration over Strange's constant devotion to the mystic arts that she would cast a spell that would slay Dr. Strange's astral self while he was traveling through mystic realms to try and find a cure to mutation of humanity. Clea, would take over Strange's role of Sorcerer Supreme and hide her betrayal. Wong would continue to care for Strange's body, to keep it alive so that his astral form would be trapped in the Realm of the Dead. This would give Mephisto what he wanted (no opposition from Strange) and also a jest against Wong, forcing him to continue to take care of his hated master, even after his defeat. When Clea's betrayal of Strange was revealed (but not Wong's role in it), she would be taken to Asgard as punishment. A plot to unleash the Mindless Ones on Earth, failed due to a spell put up by Strange to trap any mystic beings in his Sanctum that tried to use it as a bridge to Earth's dimension. Wong would relocate to Japan with Strange's body and be under the protection of Xen. He would take with him the Orb and Eye of Agamotto. Wong would also take on the guise of the Red Ronin, leader of the Tong of Creel, a group who sought to restore the Absorbing Man to life in order to destroy the world. As the Ronin, Wong would aid the Tong on successful raids in collecting the parts from the various heroes who were trusted with portions of Creel following his defeat. Wong learned of the locations of the parts from Mephisto, who learned of their locations from the visions of Kyle Richmond, which were transcribed by the Gargoyle. In most cases, the Tong would take the parts of Creel and leave, but in some cases they would kill the person who had the piece of Creel. The Tong would also have Her as their prisoner, having captured her when she gave birth to the young Mar-Vell. When Him learned that the Tong had her, he went after them. He arrived shortly after they reassembled the Absorbing Man and unleashed him upon New York. Him would battle the Red Ronin, and reveal him to be Wong, and learn of his double life. Listening to the pleas of the "good" half of Wong, Adam Warlock killed Wong, by slicing him in half. | Powers = Wong presumably has the same abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart. He has at least enough mystical knowledge to cast a simple love spell, which made Clea fall in love with Loki. Due to his exposure to the Terrigen Mists, Wong has mutated into the appearance of conjoined twins that are attached at the waist. Each with their distinct personality. Wong also had an awareness that he was being watched by Kyle Richmond. If this was a magical ability or caused by his mutation, remains to be explained. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multiple Arms Category:Multiple Heads Category:Terrigenesis Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Magicians